Mo, the new girl: a Maximum Ride Fanfic
by Zodiac Dragon
Summary: Mo-Based off of NudgWinx-Starts growing wings. I won't tell you anymore. But I will tell you I worked really hard on it, and it's 100% NudgeWinx approved!  PS - rated T for the usual Maximum Ride violence, no language, and just a little romance.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N - Okay, Mo is based off of NudgeWinx ((She's an author on )) This is your story, Mo!)**

**Disclaimer – I AM NOT JAMES PATTERSON! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF THIS.**

Pain. Horrible pain. I was tossing and turning in bed, my shoulder blades felt like someone was running a knife through them.

By the way, the names Mo, (Moriah, really. But Mo sounds better ya' know?) I'm fourteen, I'm public schooled, and I'm dark-skinned(kinda like mocha) with brown eyes and brown hair.

The pain was too much, it was taking all I had not to cry out!

What is going on? This hasn't happened before, why now? I don't even know whats going on. And for all I know, a burning pain in your back isn't normal.

Is this what Joanna went though? Joanna, my little sister. She died of cancer three years ago, she said she had some pain. Is this what it was? Am I going to die just like her? Tears filled my eyes. Joanna . . .

last Saturday would've been her twelfth birthday . . . she was two years younger than me. Why did SHE have to die! I had a longer life! Okay, Mo, calm down . . .

I looked at my clock 3:00am . . . THREE A.M.! I've been in bed for FIVE HOURS! Ughh . . .

Thank _goodness_ tomorrow is Saturday.

I sat up, I _can't _stay in bed any longer. I just _can't. _I thought. Maybe it'll be better if I eat . . .

I got out and walked across my room, I stumbled a little but I found the light switch and turned it on.

Before I left I realized that I had a full-body mirror, I stood in front and twisted my body around so I could see my shoulder blades, I pulled off my tank top. There-Right on my shoulder blades-was to fleshly bumps, raised around an inch off my back.

I almost fell in surprise. Well actually to be honest I DID fall in surprise. I landed on my back looking up at the ceiling.

WTH? _Okay what do I do? Umm . . . Maybe . . . Uhhh . . ._ _OMGOSH! What do I do? _I thought.

''Double-you. Tee. Aich!'' You screamed. I mean really, how would YOU react if you had two fleshy stumps growing on your back?

Immediately I heard foot steps, I jumped in bed and turned off the light.

''Honey?'' My mom said entering the room.

''Wazgoinon?'' I said. _Wow two years of theater, finally paid off. _

''You screamed. Whats wrong?'' Mom said.

''Huh? Oh, had a nightmare . . .'' I said.

''Oh, are you okay? What was it about?''

''Yeah, I'm fine. Zombies and junk.''

''Oh . . . Well you screamed 'Double-you tee aich'. So why'd you-? Nevermind . . . But are you sure your okay?''

''Yeah. Why don't I just try to get some sleep.''

''Uhh, sure. try to get some sleep, sweetie.''

My mom left the room.

Finally, the pain left and I was able to fall asleep.

''Uggh . . .'' I let out a moan before I was even fully awake. I opened my eyes but everything was fuzzy,

slowly, thing came into focus.

Gathering up courage I went and stood in front of the mirror twisted myself around and saw the same fleshy stub. I fingered it, it felt normal(well as normal as it could feel), taught skin pulled over flesh and bone.

Over the next few months, the stubs grew bigger around an inch each day, so it was harder to keep them from my mom, they started growing feathers and I realized what was happening . . . .

I am growing wings.

Okay. I thought. Its just mom. What is she gonna do? Put me in a zoo? Put me in the car? Dump me out way, way far? (I'm not trying to be doctor Suess, I swear!)

My wings where fully grown now. But I wasn't sure if I could fly, I decided it was best for me to show her.

I pushed open the door. ''Mom, can I talk to you?''

''Sure, of course you can.'' Mom said.

''Umm,'' I said. I extended my wings. It felt great not to have them folded into my back.

Her eyes widened in surprise. ''Oh my word!'' She said, quietly. ''I thought it was-! Did he-? Oh my word!''

''M-mom?'' I said.

''I thought it was only Monique . . .'' She said. My mom burst into tears. I came and sat next to her.

''Mom . . . Whats going on?''I asked, somewhat afraid of the answer.

''Your father. When the twins where in my stomach, we did the sonogram we found out we had two baby girls. Your dad was a scientist, he wanted one of the twins eggs so he could 'Study' it. Originally I said no, then later he sort of hypnotized me into it. He took Monique-''

Her voice caught in her throat.

''He just left! He took my baby! I don't even know if she's _alive_!much less _alright_!''

I realized I had tears in my eyes. I was crying almost as hard as she was.

''Mom, I'm showing you 'cause . . . I'm leaving.'' I hated to dump all this on her, but I had to, I had to leave. Find out what happened. And now I have another goal. To will find Monique.

''What? No! Your just a kid! You don't even know how to fly-!'' Mom started to say.

''That's where your wrong. I _can_ fly! Every day when your at work, I'm out in the yard practicing!'' I said in protest. ''I've been able to fly for a month! They started growing around six months ago! I can't wait until they find me! I have to leave!''

''You can't wait until who 'finds you'?'' My mom asked. Completely disregarding everything else I said.

''I'm an experiment! I can't wait until they try to turn me into a super weapon! Whoever made me is going to find me! What if I have like, a tracker chip in me or something? I _have_ to go!''

''But-!'' She tried to protest.

''I'll find Monique. Make sure she's alright.'' I said earnestly. ''I'll bring her back to you.''

''Okay. You'll leave in the morning? Please no sooner. I need to pack you food and . . . Just, please?'' she pleaded.

I sighed. ''Fine.''

''Okay you have a week of food and water. A pocket knife. And a sweater. You also have seven-hundred dollars, it was all the money I had in savings.'' Mom said, handing me a backpack.

''I love you, mom.'' I said, both of are eyes where wet with tears, we hugged, a long loving hug.

''I love you, too.'' She said. ''When will you be back?''

''I don't know.'' I said. ''I'll try to be back as soon as I can.''

''Oh!'' Mom said, ''I'll be right back!'' she went inside then came out with a cell phone.

''It's has a weeks work of charge, it'll last a long time if you only turn it on once a day, call me every night?'' she said.

''Sure, thanks! But, how did you make it-?'' she held up her hand, cutting me off.

''Don't ask.''

''Okay, good bye.''

Then I flew off. I glanced back at my mom. She was crying, crying hard. ''I love you!'' I screamed at her, loud enough for her to hear me.

I had just left home.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhh, The green fields, the amazing, beautiful, fields. Despite all that happened, I think flying is the best thing I've ever done.

I let out an involuntary sigh.

I was flying, one thousand feet in the air. Soaring above endless green fields. Three words: A-ma-zing!

Really, breathing in cool fall air, feeling hot because of all the exercise. The muscles in my wings working easily to keep me aloft.

''Hey! Look!'' Somebody pointed at me from down below.

Then, I heard shouting of;

''Whoa!''

''Epic, dude!''

''Sweeeeeet!''

''Oh. Em. Gee!''

''Holy [Insert word of your choice here]!''

I laughed. I decided to humor them.

I dropped down ten feet, then did a flip. After that I pulled my wings in tight and dropped 'till I was five feet above the ground, then shot back up.

''Where'd you get those?'' a little boy holding an ice cream cone said. WTH? Where did I GET them? Okaaaay . . .

''You know. Genetic mutation and junk.'' I screamed(only so he could hear me)back.

then I heard a scream, I saw a wolf-like figure. And I was shot. I looked at my right leg, blood gushed out of the hole. And (I'm pitiful, I know) I screamed. I hurtled toward the the earth, and everything went black . . . `

''Raugggh . . .'' I groaned. Okay in my defense, I didn't know people could even MAKE that sound!

everything was fuzzy, I could only make out slight shapes and colors. My head was killing me, My muscles ached, and my wings where sore.

''It's okay.'' A male voice said.

''Wh't? Wh'r 'm I?'' I said the words didn't form my right I'm my mouth.

The male voice laughed, and I distinctly recognized a blue lab coat with a blurred face on top.

Then the things came into focus, I recognized a smell, it made me choke. It somehow brought back a memory, a bad one. And I couldn't remember it . . . I hate when that happens . . .

The man that was standing standing over me had darker skin then me(More like a black coffee), and he had caramel hair. Just like mine. He had on white clothes and a blue lab coat.

''I am doctor David Montgomery. I am head scientist here, at the facility of research and development of evolved humans. Also known as the FRDEH, or some call it 'the school',-''

He frowned.

''-I never quite got why.''

''Wh't you gonna do t' me?'' I asked.

''Oh,'' he said and frowned. ''Just run a few tests. Maybe, limit your diet to see how long you can go without water. Simple things like that.''

''yuh shot m'.'' I tried to sound nasty but it didn't quite work . . .

''Oh, Woe is you! Woe is you! What a horrible fate to get shot!'' he said sarcastically.

''Sh't up! I'm gonna kick yo'r but!''

He laughed. ''Yeaaah, yooour in the position to threaten meeee! I'm just sooo scared!'' Now it was just down right mockery! Unexceptional!

I yanked myself free of the IV attached to my wrist, and I got up, I was surprised but I was able to stand up. Of course this all happened in about five seconds so all doctor Know-It-All could do is look startled.

Then six wolf people came in and I saw a big furry paw hit me in the face, my head hit the floor. and I was out cold . . . Again . . . Man! I REALLY need to learn some self-defense!

I woke up in a dog cage. Everything ached. I had a few cracked ribs, I could tell by the fact it was hard to breathe. There was duck tape on my mouth.

My adrenaline kicked in and I looked around trying to find an exit. The walls where white, the floor was stainless steel, there was no windows, but there was

a steel door, a heavily locked door . . .

I twisted myself around in the great-dane sized crate. I kicked the door of the crate with all my strength.

It must have been strengthened 'cause it was like indestruct-o-crate.

''Ahh, your awake.'' Doctor Montgo-whats-his-name, said as he walked in.

''Yep, and I'm gonna kick your but!'' Hey! I can talk right! Whoopee!

''Hm, for someone who's lived in a rich town all your life, your pretty tough.'' D-M commented.

''Okay.'' I said. ''First; how'd you know that? Second; I am not, and never have been, a snob! Third; for a doctor. Your pretty stupid.''

''One; I know a guy. Two; I beg a differ. Three; now what makes you say that?'' Mt. Gomery replied.

''How can you just know a guy? That doesn't make sense! I am _not_ and have _never_ been a snob! And last but not least . . . Drum roll please . . . Your an idiot! Thinking you can just trap _me_ in a cage! Psh! Yeah right!''

''Enough with this! I need to run some tests.''

''What kind?''

''It's none of your business!''

''Uh, yeah. It kinda is.''

''Just a few simple physical achievement test.''

''What does that even mean?''

''Ugh. Just c'mon.''

He bent down and opened the cage. I walked out, Cooperating. I would make my escape later.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER - (And this goes for the last chapter too.) JAMES PATTERSON I AM NOT! Yeah. Yoda-fying-ness. (I don't own Yoda either)**

''Rahhhh . . . Oh my gosh.'' I said, gasping for air as I collapsed on the floor.

They had been making me fly for twelve hours, watching them, eat snacks and drink water . . . The water I desperately wish I had.

Every time I dropped they turned on the gas in the container around my hand sparked it. They lit my hand on fire until I gained altitude again.

They FINALLY let me stop and in front of me was a tray with eggs, sausage, bacon . . . It was only one half of each and it was horribly burnt, but to me it looked like heaven.

I wolfed (Or birded) the food down in under ten seconds. But I was thankful they gave me a whole jug of water. I also birded that down in under ten seconds. So it took me around twenty seconds for the whole meal . . .

''Okay Moriah.'' A blond female scientist said as she. ''It's time for another test.''

Okay. I am NOT going to act like a wimp. '''Kay.'' I said and gathered up all my energy to stand up. ''Bring it. Whats the next one?''

Blondey took a step back in surprise. ''Wow.'' She said. ''Your on tough daughter of a gun.''

''Daughter of a gun?'' I said. Almost laughing.

''Ugh. Just c'mon.'' She said.

''Deja vu.'' I said.

''Don't slow down! Don't slow down!'' Doc. Montgomery urged. ''Just a couple more hours!''

''A . . . A couple . . . More . . . HOURS!'' I said angrily between breaths.

''Well yes. Once we have all the data then we can move on to the next test.'' A man that looked around twenty said.

''C-can . . . . I . . . Take a . . . Break . . . ?'' I gasped. I knew I was lane for asking but it was worth a shot

''No-.'' The twenty year old started to say. But Doctor Monter-gomy raised his hand to cut him off.

''Sure. Five minutes. And get her a full plate of food, like, a plate you would get me.'' He orderd.

''But-!'' The man protested.

''Do it!'' Monter said firmly.

''Yes, sir.'' he replied

''Ooo, being nice now are we?'' I said snidely.

He shrugged.

I got off the treadmill they had been making me run on for seven hours, WITHOUT slowing down. I found that the top speed I can run is twenty miles an hour. Pretty cool, eh?

I went into the small waiting room they had me sit in between test and when I was out of sight of the other whack-jobs I collapsed on the ground. Resting my legs that now felt like jelly.

A minute later a person came in with a dozen bacon sandwiches, three gallons of water, and like, twenty of those little hotdogs wrapped in bread . . .

I gulped the whole thing down in about two minutes . . . But I was still hungry.

''Full enough?'' doctor Montgomery said as he came in the white room.

''Mm, I could use some more.'' I said casually, as if it where my BFF and I was asking her if I could have Doritos during a sleepover.

''Then get more.'' he said simply. ''Speak into that speaker in there, the kitchens will bring it to you.''

My mouth dropped open in surprise. ''Reaaaaaly!''

''Sure.''

I tried not to let him see how much I wanted a full stomach. '''Kay.'' I managed casually.

I ordered a dozen more hotdog things, some more bacon sandwiches(Those where so darn good!) and some Mac-'n'-cheese. Yum.

After I ate that, it had only been around six minutes, but I was feeling great. I REALLY wanted two things;

1) To sleep, that would make me feel amazing.

2) To not be taken as a wimp.

I choose to act on the second one.

I walked out of the room and stood on the treadmill. ''So? We gonna start this thing or not?''

All the scientist look surprise but started it anyway.

Three hours later I stopped running. ''Okay. Now that you've done running and flying, we have one more attribute to test before moving on from physical to intelligence.'' Mr. Monto-Science said.

''And that attribute is . . . ?'' I prompted.

''Strength.'' He replied eagerly.

''Mkay,'' I said panting, slightly.

''Want a meal first? Running can take a lot outta you.'' He asked.

''S-sure.'' I said. Again surprised.

It was around dinner now so, I ordered lasagna and steak and mashed potatoes. After I had gotten all I wanted I walked back out.

''So whats the next test?'' I asked Mt. Gomery . . . Wait, I already used that one. Gomer-pwner.

''Um, here you need to lift this.'' he said.

''Now for the last test in physical.'' Montygomer said Twelve hours later.

''Okay, what is it?'' He lead me to basin of water.

''You will need to be starved for forty-eight hours. And endure high levels of pain.'' He said.

''Whaaat!'' I gaped.

''Yes, all the food and special treatment was a test.''

Then a Eraser came in. ''This is my best job yet.'' He growled.

He grabbed the back of my neck and pushed my head into the water. The water felt so cold there could've been penguins swimming in it. Pain swept my face. It felt like there where needles jabbing me in the face.

I gasped and water went in my lungs. Needles piercing my lungs and knives cutting through them.

I fought the paw that was holding my head in the water. But it remained pushing against my neck.

Then his clawed paw pulled me back up. I fell on the ground and started hacking and coughing after most of the water was out I started coughing up blood. Then I threw up right there on the ground(some of it ended up on the scientist shoes and they started cursing at me).

I let out a long line of cuss words that I think I shouldn't mention. ''What the [insert the worst word you know here]! What is wrong with you!'' I coughed up more blood. ''ahkhrankn!'' was close to the sound I made.

Then I came up and swung at doctor Montgomery. My fist connected with his face and blood gushed out or his nose, also he clutched his eye, swore and screamed.

It gave me pride to know I caused him so much pain with just one punch.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! Or Yoda. But that's a different story . . .**

They threw me in my cage. Which for punching doctor know-it-all, was now smaller.

I curled up in a ball. Seventy-two hours with no sleep, very little food and torture. I threw up so much I'm fairly sure my stomach landed on some stupid scientist shoes.

At one point they let out a high pitched shriek from a machine, it was so horrible that my ears started bleeding and I swung at all the erasers that were guarding the door trying to get out. I broke one's nose and knocked the other out the other. I was getting stronger.

I slipped out of unconsciousness again and again. I was crying and in so much pain I could barely think.

A eraser entered the room and put his head low. Taunting all the poor souls in dog crates. Then he got to my crate. He put his head low and pressed his face against it.

_I wish you were dead._ I thought. Meaning every word. _I wish you were dead!_ I thought again.

''_I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!_'' I said and thought at the same time.

The eraser clutched his throat and started coughing. ''Stop it! Please!'' He yelled.

Was I really doing this? Am I _killing_ him?

I started crying. The fact that I was capable of causing this was filling me with dread. And a sort of power that I've never felt before . . .

''STOP! PLEEAAASE!'' He was screaming at me. _me._ I _am_ killing him.

Then he dropped to the floor. Out cold. Was he dead? Did I just _kill_ someone? This filled me with dread. And hope, this might be a way to get out of here. I mean, they deserved it . . . Right?

Doctor. Montgomery came in. he saw the dead eraser, looked at me, and a new type of fear filled his eyes. He gulped. ''D-did you-? You didn't-? Oh my-!'' he stuttered.

''A S and 3 together! we have a new S evacuate from sight!'' He said rapidly into a walkie-talkie.

I was too shocked too say anything. I just let him leave.

Okay. It's been a day sense I killed someone, one day in my cage. There all scared of me. It's time for me make my move.

''Hey! HEY!'' I screamed. ''Heeey! I need someone! Come here!''

A scientist came in the room. ''Y-yes?'' She said. Good, it was a girl.

''I need to go to the bathroom.'' I said.

''Um . . . Wel-.'' she started to say.

''I REALLY, like, need to go to the bathroom.'' This should work.

''Ohh . . . Um, here. Come with me.'' she said bending down and opening the cage.

''Thank you.'' I said.

She grimaced. ''No, prob.''

Once we got to the bathroom I walked in. I wiped all the sweat, dirt and blood from my face. I took off my shirt and washed it in the sink, I did the same with my pants. Then I leaned my head over the sink and washed my hair with and soap. And I flapped my wings and dirt and grime flew off. I took the baby wipes and I gave myself a serious scrubbing.

I looked sorta presentable, and pretty intimidating. Okay, that's good enough. Step one complete.

''Uh, can I talk to doctor Montgomery? Please? It's important.'' I asked.

''No.'' she replied a bit hurriedly.

''Okay . . .'' I said.

When she brought me to my cage I crawled in and curled up. After she was out, I looked at the person beside me. He was tall and his face looked like it hadn't been washed in his whole life. He looked about ten or eleven, but it was hard to tell.

''Do you know what to do?'' I asked. ''I promise I will get you out.''

''Yes. I can do it.'' He replied in a small voice.

I got out the key I swiped from the girl who took me from the bathroom. I managed to unlock my cage. And I got out. All was going according to plan.

I started screaming and rattling empty cages. Walking around the huge room lined with crates.

Several scientist came in looking alarmed. ''H-how did yo-?'' One started to say.

''I want to see Doctor Montgomery!'' I roared.

''N-no.'' Another one said. ''Y-you might hurt your-.''

''I WANT TO SEE DOCTOR MONTGOMERY!'' I screamed.

''N-n-no!'' A brave one said.

''No? NO! I SAY YES!'' I picked up an empty crate and smashed it against the floor. Then I did another.

''Ah!'' One ran out, the others followed.

''RAAAAHH!'' I screamed and continued to smash empty dog crates.

Seconds later, several erasers and Doctor Blah-blah came in. Step two, taken care of.

''How did you get out of your dog cage?'' He was very scared. Good.

'''Cause I'm just good like that!'' I said. Letting my tone grow as sinister and mean as I could.

''W-what do you want?'' He asked.

''I'm gonna give you one chance. Let me go. Or I will leave and kill lots of you. Your choice.'' I told him.

''You wouldn't _kill_ someone. You couldn't fight all of us, and _win_.'' Doctor moto-whosie-whats-it said.

''I can't? I _can't_! I CAN'T!'' I let my voice get more sinister.

''Hraaah! I'll show you!'' I shook the bars of the cage of the boy I made a plan with and screamed at him. Then I shouted;

''Die! _Die_! DIE!'' I shook his cage harder and he started screaming and crying. ''No! Stop!'' he Screamed at the top of his lungs. Then he stopped and was still. Step three, complete.

''Rahhh!'' I went up to one of the scared looking eraser. Grabbed his leg and pushed him on the ground and started beating the heck out of him. All the other erasers grabbed me and tried to hit me but I was beating the heck out of all of 'em.

As I kicked an eraser where it counts, then punched another in the stomach, Monto-python just stared at me as if I was a dolphin doing tricks at a show.

I know what your thinking; _wow! Your beating the heck outta those guys! Your a good fighter! You must've taken karate for years! _Yeah, not really. I just swung, I had no technique. I swung, I hit or I missed. It was a clumsy fighting style but, it worked so far.

I don't know how I did it, but I got all the erasers down. Now doctor mont-da-gomery looked even more scared. Success.

This was my time. One . . . Two . . . Three . . . Go! I grabbed the cage the boy I ''killed'' was in. Started running and round-house kicked doctah montgomerah, I slammed against the door with all my might, it opened and I ran out.

I carefully(Okay, more like clumsily) evaded scientist and erasers. I looked at the window, it was small, but I could fit. I smashed through and jumped into the air. I snapped out my wings and was up in the air in a few seconds.

I heard the boy in the cage start laughing with joy. Practically giddy. I started laughing too.

From under me I heard everybody's favorite doctor yell ''No! You can't leave! You play a bigger part in this, Moriah! You're my dau-!'' Then his voice was lost in the wind.

I was out. I was free.

**(A/N NOT THE END! I WILL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP IN A DAY OR TWO!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N – I am dedicating this chapter to Eggy and Nudge.)**

**Disclaimer – I disclaim this story! I DON'T OWN NUTIN'**

''One . . . Two . . . Three!'' I screamed. I pulled the cage door as hard as I can while Sam-the boy that I rescued in the previous chapter-Kicked it with all his might. It came loose and I went flying backward and into a tree. We both started cracking up.

''Are . . . You . . . Okay?'' Sam said between laughs.

Okay it wasn't THAT funny, but I'd been in a cage for a month and he's been in a cage for his whole life.

We needed some serious laugh-ness.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' I said after we were done laughing.

''Okay, so next order of business?'' He asked, stretching.

Um . . . Hm . . . What was our next order of business . . . Ooo! I know! ''Um, we need clothes, so we can blend in. We're not that far from a town, I saw a sign on the fly here. I can . . . Get some.'' I said.

''Shoplift?'' Sam asked.

''Yeah.'' I said. I would used to feel bad about this but after what I just went through, I was in dire need of some new clothes.

''Lets fly there!'' I said.

''Okay.'' Did I mention he weighed, like, nothing? He's not even half of what I weigh. That's why I can carry him.

''Now?'' he asked. ''Yep.'' I told him.

He took my hands and I started to fly, him dangling below me.

Around ten minutes later he said; ''Um, I don't feel comfortable, can we land so I can get in a different position?'' He asked worriedly.

''Yeah.'' I said. We landed and he wrapped his arms around my stomach and I held onto his arms and I started flying so he was dangling below me. Not the most comfortable way to fly, but it'll do.

''EEEP! This nail color is sooo cute, Ella!'' Nudge said, flipping over her hot-pink nail polish.

Ella giggled. ''Eeep! I know! Thank you mom!''

''You're welcome.'' Doctor Martinez said.

''I'm gonna get green zebra-stripes!'' Nudge exclaimed.

_I am SOOO happy Ella's mom took us for Mani-Pedi's! _Nudge thought. _Ooo! What if I get BLUE zebra stripes instead of lime green . . . Nah, lime-green._

''After this can we look at clothes?'' Ella asked.

''Sure. You can each buy a dress at Elegancey.'' Doctor Martinez said.

Ella and Nudge looked at each other and giggled. ''Yay!'' They exclaimed.

After they were done with Mani-Pedi's they went to the fancy-shamcy shop, Elegancy.

But on the way they passed a shop with tons of TV's and Nudge noticed something that caught her eye.

There where words on the screen. _Johanna_. They said. Each one of them. _Johanna_.

''What are you looking at?'' Doctor Martinez asked.

''Don't you see that?'' Nudge asked, pointing to the TV's.

''Yeah, it's an commercial for diapers . . . Why are you fascinated by that, exactly?'' Ella said, slightly creeped out.

''No it's not it says-.'' Nudge started to say. ''Oh, never mind . . .''

_Okaaaay?_ Nudge thought as they started walking again. _Why couldn't they see that it said Johanna? Better yet, why could I see that it said Johanna? Man, it stinks being a mutant . . . Ughhh . . ._

''Okay, so what is your power? What can you do?'' I asked Sam.

He put down the food he was eating, and stood up. ''How old do I look?'' He asked.

''Um, I dunno . . . Ten, eleven maybe?'' I said, slightly confused.

''I'm ninety-three years old. Every ten years I only _physically _age one year. So I'm ninety and I look like I'm nine.'' He told me.

''Whoa! That's awesome!'' I said.

He grimaced and sat back down. ''No, it's not. I wish I would've died already. I've been in the school for _ninety-three years!_'' He exclaimed, bitterly.

''O-oh . . . I'm sorry, I didn't think that- . . .'' He cut me off.

''I know you didn't . . .'' He told me

''But your out now! That's good, right?'' I said, looking on the bright side.

He smiled. ''Yeah.'' then there was an out break of random laughter.

''What's wrong?'' Max asked Nudge.

''What would make you think something is wrong?'' Nudge asked. She was listening to music in the the room she shared with Ella and Max.

''You haven't even showed us the dress you bought! Or your manicure!'' Max exclaimed.

''Wait, you _want_ to see my manicure? Who are you and what have you done with Max!'' Nudge said.

''No! I mean, you would usually have shown us by now!'' Max told her. ''Whats wrong?''

_Well it _is _Max . . . _Nudge thought.. ''Well . . . Earlier when I was in town . . .''

''Okay, goodnight.'' I told Sam.

'''Night.'' He replied.

. . .

OWWWCH! Pain started in my head. A horrible pain.

How many times is my sleep gonna be interrupted by freakin' pain!

Except, this time, it wasn't that bad. I guess being in 'The school' gave me a higher tolerance for pain.

A splitting headache that got worse and worse.

I decided to fly. Just go fly, maybe it will get better.

After a while of flying I landed in a tree, my headache still hurting, except now it was worse.

I have no idea how, maybe it was the headache, but I fell asleep right in that tree.

''Mo? Moriahhhh! MO!'' I heard a voice call. I woke up groggily to find Sam below me calling my name.

I swopped down and landed right next to Sam.

''What happened?'' he asked.

''Nothing. Headache, fell asleep and junk. You get the drift. Anyway, you wanna get breakfast?'' I asked.

''Yeahh! I'm so hungry!'' Sam exclaimed.

I laughed. ''Then lessgo!''

Then Sam grabbed my stomach and I began to fly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – Do I really have to say it?**

**Fine. ''I don't own Maximum Ride.''**

''This is AWESOME!'' Sam exclaimed, eating his pancakes.

I laughed and shook my head. Oh Sam . . .

We had stolen that from a restaurant with details that would bore you.

I ate my own banana pancakes, savoring the goodness.

''Oh my gosh! I forgot!'' Sam bolted upright. ''I took this phone from a whitecoat! I think it's yours!''

''Really!'' I asked. ''You rock, Sam!'' Sam handed me the phone.

''I'll be right back.'' I said. I walked around ten feet away and dialed the number I knew by heart.

Here goes nothing . . .

''M-Moriah?'' A voice on the other end said.

''Mom!'' Hearing the calm, worried voice of my mother made me want to cry. I bravley swallowed my tears.

''Sweetie, why haven't you called me! I was so worried!'' My mom was crying.

''I-I was travailing. I-I'm sorry.'' I lied. She couldn't worry about me like that.

''O-okay, sweetie. How's life out there, on your own?'' My mother said.

I wanted to reach through the phone and hug her. ''It's been great.'' I lied, again.

I could almost see my mom smile. ''That's great.''

I choked back a sob.

''Honey, you can cry. It's fine to cry.''

''I know . . .'' I let the dam break and a hot tear traced down my cheek.

There was a long silence while my mother cried.

After she gained herself, she said; ''I've been doing some research. Do you have access to a computer?''

I laughed. ''I think I can arrange something.''

''Well when you do, go on a website called FangBlog dot en-ee-tee.'' My mom explained. ''I think a found someone with wings, like you. There might be information about Monique.''

I Let the information be permanently etched on my brain. ''Okay, I gotta go. I'll call you when I'm on the website.'' I said bravely.

''Ok-okay . . .'' My mom said.

It took everything I had to hang up the phone.

I sat by a tree and rubbed my eyes. In the last month, I had taken broken ribs, bloody noses without crying-and that was just in the last week-and I broke into tears while talking to my mom on the phone.

But now we had a new priority-getting online. But how?

I sat up, it's time to be strong. If not for me, for Sam.

I walked up to Sam, ''We need to find a computer. Like, soon.'' I told him.

Sam ignored my tears like a true friend and nodded. ''What'd she say?''

'''S about . . . Our fine feathered soon-to-be friends.''

''Okay . . .'' Sam said in a puzzled tone.

''C'mon. We gotta go break into someone's house . . . '' I said in a bored tone.

''Johanna?'' Max asked.

Nudge sighed. ''Yes! Johanna. We've covered that.''

Max frowned. ''And you don't know Johanna?''

Nudge nodded. ''I don't know a Johanna.''

''You sure?''

''Yes, Max.''

Max gave her one skeptical look then walked out.

Nudge closed her eyes, the name sounded familiar. But from where?

She got small images,

Dog cage.

Concrete floor.

Horrible smell of cleaner—like a hospital.

Needles poking, jabbing and prodding her.

Death, the death of someone close. Someone very close to Nudge, someone near her heart.

_Someone I knew had died at the school._ Nudge thought

''Jeb!'' Dr. Montgomery slammed his hands on the table.

Jeb Batchler rubbed his eyes. ''We do NOT need to come to an agreement—except for that she needed to be kept on that for a year!''

Dr. Montgomery hung his head. ''Why though? Why! You dealt with those kids for a long time, I'm just starting out. You need to tell me.''

''Be-Becasuse . . . '' Jeb said. ''Because she could start killing by saying a word, or just a touch. Do you know what that could do? It could bring this down! We tried to get rid of it, just for show a year ago, but that was fake! None of this can EVER come down, do you hear me! Never! Or else there will be HUGE problems!''

''She could bring down the School?'' Montgomery replied.

''Yes! Now we need to get her back!'' Jeb's voice was dangerously high now.

''How?'' A third person in the room asked.

Jeb turned to them and smiled, a wide, crazy smile. ''I have a plan.''

Sam and I walked next to the house, there when voices inside but that didn't matter.

We stooped under the window as I took out my cellphone. Yes! We where close enough to get internet!

. . .

Wait, what's the password? Dang it!

The people inside seemed to have an argument.

I closed my eyes and listened.

''Shut up, Butter!'' I heard them yell at a dog.

''Don't talk to her that way! Butter is so cute!'' Another voice said.

''Okay, I do love Butter.''

That was it! Butter!

I typed in the pass code and it instantly gave me access.

I typed in the number my mom had given me, then called her while searching the web.

(Yeah! It's that kind of phone!)

''Mom!'' I whispered when she answered.

A picture of a boy with tan skin, black hair and black eyes came up. I scrolled down pictures.

A picture of a girl with brown hair and dark brown eyes.

A picture of a pale boy who was really tall.

A picture of a girl with light blonde hair and a boy who matched that appearance.

But then there was a whole gallery of one girl.

''Whoa! How did they get pictures of you!'' Sam whispered. Then he looked more closely at them.

''That isn't you.'' He concluded. I mentally rolled my eyes.

''M-mom?'' I asked.

The picture was of a tall girl of around twelve, she had caramel hair and mocha skin. The words ''Nudge'' Flashed below her.

''I-I think I found Monique.''


	7. Chapter 7

**I still don't own Maximum Ride.**

**BLARGHHH TO YOUUUU!**

I SCRIBBLED DOWN a few notes on a piece of paper.

Age|Nickname|Real name

12 Nudge ~ Monique?

15 Maximum Ride ~ ?

15 Fang ~ ?

15 Iggy ~ ?

9 Gazzy ''The Gasman'' ~ ?

7 Angle ~ ?

dog. Total ~ ?

Other;

''The Flock''

All have wings.

All the significant information from the blog was on this one piece of paper. If I lost it I would, like, die. Now just to find out, you know, WHERE THEY ARE.

''Where are they . . .'' I muttered aloud.

A squirrel jumped off of a tree and landed five feet from Sam, he jumped then hit his head on a low branch creating a loud thump.

''Whatwasthat?'' A voice said from inside. I started swearing as the front door opened.

Before they could even get a good look at me, I grabbed Sam and started flying. I flew behind their house and waited 'till I heard them go back in.

Sam was shifting uncomfortably, I had just grabbed him by the arms, we hadn't taken time to get comfortable. He shifted again and dropped.

He was falling fast. Twenty feet . . . Twenty five . . .

I folded my wings and dropped like a rock, thankfully I was much heavier then him and I was below him just like _that_.

I flipped over so my stomach was facing him, I allowed him to fall on me.

It broke a rib or two but, hey – he was safe, right?

He and I gave a small ''Oof.'' as I snapped out my wings. I sort of flew upside down until we both went tumbling down on to a road. Then we both flipped over and rolled about four feet to off the road to avoid being run over by a van.

''Thanks a lot!'' I screamed at them, pumping my fist.

I turned around, laughing at my playfulness. But what I saw immediately made my face fall.

Sam was on the ground coughing up blood, staining the green grass.

''Sam!'' I exclaimed, kneeling next to him. ''Are you okay?'' I asked like a mother would her son.

Sam looked at me, his eyebrows curved in a WTH? Kind of way.

''Yes, Mo. I'm just peachy, sitting here coughing up blood.'' He said in a serious yet sarcastic way.

I roared with laughter, it was oh-so uncharacteristic of him to do that. To be so smart with me, so it was hilarious.

He laughed too, then stopped to cough up some more blood.

My face fell again. Sam wiped the blood from his lip then turned to me. ''So what do we have to do now?''

I didn't exactly know myself. We had to track them down, but until then we needed to take a bath.

I voiced my opinion and Sam nodded. ''It's been a week now. All we've done is found out this. Just a list of names. And we're not that close to tracking them.'' He said. It wasn't like he was frustrated though. It was as though he was happy they where no where near finding them. Like he was having fun just wandering around. The eagerness in his eyes put a wide smile on my face.

''Yeah.'' I agreed

His dark brown hair and freckles where so cute in a little boy-ish way. Trust me, I had NO feelings for him. He was more like my little brother or my son.

Although we looked nothing alike, my dark caramel hair and mocha skin was nothing like him. Although, we both had dimples and smiled a lot.

''So, how do we track them do you suppose?'' He asked.

I shrugged. After a moment of silence, a hard look of thought crossed Sam's face. It made me remember that he was older than me, but that didn't mean I would stop looking out for him.

''Why is finding them so important to you?'' Sam asked abruptly.

I looked down. ''Well . . . 'Nudge's real name is Monique . . . And, well, s-she's my sister.'' I told him everything. I just sort of vented my confused, teenage feelings into him. I didn't even think about it, it just happened.

I brought out my note. And reread it.

Age|Nickname|Real name

12 Nudge ~ Monique?

15 Maximum Ride ~ ?

15 Fang ~ ?

15 Iggy ~ ?

9 Gazzy ''The Gasman'' ~ ?

7 Angle ~ ?

dog. Total ~ ?

Other;

''The Flock''

All have wings.

It somehow made me feel . . . Safe. Like my sister really WAS out there somewhere. Ima corny idiot, just ignore my weirdness.

Sam frowned. ''Yeah, must mean a lot.'' He said. ''I don't have a family.''

I opened my mouth to reply, then shut it. No exactly knowing what to say. I settled, on just putting a protective arm around him.

Stretching my arm like that hurt my ribs, but I ignored it.

Just then, an odd sort of lumpy birds soared over them. Oh snap . . .

Flyboys.

They swooped down sixty feet and landed infront of them.

Well. Get ready for a fight, Moriah. 'Cause soon we'll be a-swingin'

**(A/N sorry it's short, it's 3am and I feel lazy. I promised I'd get it done tonight though.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just so you know, I still do not own Maximum Ride at all. Garrhhh Rawrr!**

I grabbed a erasers head and smashed it against a tree, I heard a horrible crack which meant his skull caved in.

Sam kicked one where it counts and backed away. He was trying to fight, but doing a horrible job.

I kicked one in the stomach and then clapped my hands over his ears. I elbowed one that was creeping up behind me, then I jumped so my whole body was on him, then I jumped up as his head cracked against the mud.

I jumped off him and spin-kicked another one, he stumbled back and hit a tree. I was totally pwning, but there was too many. I was kicked and punched, my nose was bleeding and my arms where scraped from tree bark.

I almost fell on the ground form an Eraser blow, but then I looked over just long enough to see Sam. Sam was on the ground, blood spitting from his mouth, and a deep gash cut through his chest.

Don't. Hurt. My. Sam.

A red bloodlust filled my vision and I latched myself on to the first thing I could find I started ripping with my nails and pounding with all my might on anything furry. I was ripping hair out and hearing howls of pain. I felt teeth on my arms, but I kept going.

I felt as though a burning was in my heart and it wouldn't stop until Sam was okay. A fire reached my hands as a punched an Eraser. I was taking blows left and right, but there was not a thing they could do to stop me. I was through immense pain but Sam was _not_ going to die.

A Eraser kicked me in the throat and I punched him in the stomach. Blurry vision, aching muscles. But through it all, I just thought about Sam. I thought about how he wasn't going to die.

I thrashed around, trying to punch something. The next thing I knew, my vision was cleared and there where Eraser body's all around. One was on top of Sam . . . Sam!

I ran over to him, I threw the body off and leaned down gently. I sat down beside him, I felt as though I would be lucky if I never stood up again.

A hot, salty tear traced down my cheek as I resisted the vomit that was forming in my throat at the the site of him. Sam was just too broken. His ribs where cracked, dry blood covered his hands, and wet blood tricked down his chest. I didn't have much experience with that kind of thing, but even I could tell that was deadly.

I cried, let tears fall on him. Sam gasped and struggled to form words. ''Tears.'' Is all he could say. I looked down at the drips of water that was mixing with his glistening blood. What was I supposed to do? wipe them off? I started to but he gasped again. ''N-no.'' he said. What? I looked at his chest and the blood seemed to be evaporating into the air.

WTH?

I ripped open his shirt to see that the skin by the cut was surrounded by water, it was like bubbles where swarming them. His blood was just evaporating into the nearby air, leaving nothing. No smell. No anything. It just left.

And his wounds knit themselves back together. soon it was just pink baby skin, but Sam was knocked out cold.

I was so confused, I lifted up a hand and let tears drip on it. It was horrible pain, and it almost made me shake. While they where healing it went to almost three times as bad, then it slowly got better.

My hand was completely smooth pink baby skin. I think I have a new power.

I dropped tears on Sam. Like, all over him. It quickly made him completely clean, even his clothes where blood-free.

I was running out of tears, and I still had myself to do. I thought about dead puppies, and my mom. With a little effort, a new flow of tears came and I cried all over myself.

Soon I was clean, but I felt horrible. My tears didn't put the blood back in, it just healed the scars. We where still whoosey from all the blood loss.

I picked up Sam with my last bit of strength. I walked a couple feet and put him under a bush, out of site, I laid down next to him, we had to squeeze in to not be seen by any joggers that might come.

It was awkward, I had my arm on him to protect him from rough brush, and we where touching each other. I really didn't care. I let myself faint into oblivion, wondering if I would ever wake up.

Flashes of a girl that looked just like her flashed through Nudge's eyes. _The school, poison, too weak to stand, there going to kill her, the perfect bird kid, if she escapes, dead._ Nudge woke up, those phrases ringing through her ears.

Tears where in her eyes, but she didn't know why.

The third time this week that this dream had happened. She didn't know what else to do. She just walked out of her room, looking for Max.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh! Guess what! I did NOT buy MR! SO I DON'T OWN IT!**

I strode across the white room to Dr. Montgomery. I pressed one hand on his chest and looked up into his eyes. Did they look . . . Sorry? ''I have to.'' I uttered at him.

He nodded. He understood. I then closed my eyes and uttered one word.

''_Die_.''

He had an expression of utter fear in his eyes before he dropped to the ground. Dead.

. . .

I sat up just to wack my face with bush. WTHeck was with that dream? Whatever . . .

I laid back down to realize that Sam was still next to me. Thank whatever thing that was watching over me that there was a heartbeat under my arm that was around him.

I looked at his peaceful face and I knew that we where going to have a burger and a shake later today, but that needed a little planning. I scooted out from under the bush and I felt fatigue wash over me. I did a few jumping jacks to get rid of it.

I scooped the unconscious Sam in my arms and started flying.

''Max.'' Nudge said, worry imbedded in that one syllable.

Max stirred and opened her eyes, she saw the worry etched in Nudges face and sat up. ''Sweetie, what's wrong?'' She asked.

''I-I had a dream . . . But, it wasn't regular . . . It was about someone named Johanna, she looks just like me. Trapped at the school. There going to kill her . . . It's just a dream, right?'' Nudge asked hopefully.

Max hugged Nudge. _What in _h _is that about? First Johanna on the screen. Now a dream? _ Max thought. It was something.

''It's just a dream. It'll be okay.'' She told Nudge. ''If it makes you feel better you can sleep in here.'' Nudge nodded. She curled up at the end of the bed and fell asleep within ten minutes, while Max stroked her hair.

''I don't understand. She's supposed to be the perfect bird kid! Now her heart is failing. We should kill her and be done with it! We might be able to merge them if we had the twin. They would be able to do anything once we finished. But we can't get our hands on her.'' Jeb said, studying the withering, mocha figure on the table.

'''Kill her and be done with it'? This is my daughter we're talking about!'' Dr. Mongomery said in a dangerous tone.

Jeb held his hands up in defense. ''In any case, she needs to be injected with potassium.'' he told him. Montgomery got a syringe and turned Johanna around so she was laying on her back.

''I've just gotta give you a small shot.'' Montgomery said gently. With the only strength she had, Johanna said ''Bite me.''

Montgomery smiled. He had raised one tough child.

Sam and I landed right outside of a free museum. In the safety of woods of course. I held Sam and walked in. No one was at the entrance, that was good. Before anyone could say different I raced into the handicapped bathroom.

The handicapped restroom was big enough. It was all one bathroom with no stalls. Perfect.

I locked the door, the set Sam down by the wall. I double checked to make sure he was unconscious before I took off my shirt. My bra needed washing, too, but I wasn't going to risk Sam waking up.

I ran the hottest water I could and used tons of handsoap on it, washing it as well and I could. After I was done, I had gotten most of the disgusting stuff out. Now it just looked like I tripped or had a bad day. I could blend in.

I draped it over the toilet seat (which had the lid down) to let it dry. I put my head under the spicket and let the water wash out my hair, along with some handsoap. After it was done I felt so great! I forgot what it meant to have a clean head. I did the best I could to get dirt off my arms. I was finally clean.

Just as I was getting my shirt back on, Sam stirred. ''Whassgoinon?'' He asked.

I helped him up as I explained how we had gotten here; why we were here. After we where done, Sam nodded. ''You look like . . . I dunno. I guess normal. I don't know what normal is though . . .'' He said. I laughed.

I looked him in the eye. ''You will soon. I promise.''

Well, looking back on that I see that his whole day was bright and shiny. He smiled at the smallest of things, Sam was so amazing. He could turn any situation into something to laugh about.

Moriah's mother looked at the screen once more. She had sworn never to use her ability... but, like all things, you must take a chance.

She tapped a few buttons on the website – FangBlog.

She pressed a few more buttons, then a few more, and a few more. Less then twenty minutes later, all their profile information was scrolling across the screen.

Including their I.P. address. Good.

She smiled as she copied the IP onto a notepad by her desk, then put it in an IP locator in the other tab she had open. They where in Colorado.

Mustering up some courage, she picked up her phone and dialed the number she knew by heart.

_RIIINGGG!_

I jumped out of my chair at the sound of the phone. We were in a diner not to far from the musem we cleaned up at. Sam and I where waiting for our chocolate milkshakes.

Without hesitation, I flipped open the phone. ''Mom?'' I asked, knowing the answer.

''Hey.'' My mother's voice sounded weak.

''What's wrong?'' I asked, then I motioned to Sam that I was going to go to the bathroom.

''You remember that one blog I had you look at?''

''Yeah, we're still trying to figure out how to track it.''

''You don't need too... their in Colorado.''

I tensed while opening the bathroom door. How did my mom know that? Was she with them? Did she have sources that I don't know about?

''How do you know that...?'' I questioned, a bit harsher than I was intending too.

''Because...''

''Because why!'' I asked again. The fact that my mom was keeping information from me was too much to bear. I had gone through hell and back in the last monthes, and I had had my fair share of pain... but the fact that my mom was keeping secrets from me was bringing tears to my eyes.

When there was scilence, I plunged forward. ''Why, mom!'' I said in a dangerous tone. I heard the choke of a sob on the other end of the phone, and my heart dropped, making me have to work to keep tears out of my eyes. I slid down against the wall.

''Moriah, I'm a mutant. I'm a... a mechanic. I can do anything with electronics, basically.''

It was the last word I was hung on. I had known something bad was coming... but not that bad. She grew up in the school? She knew what it was like to be there? How did she escape?

''W-what?'' was all I was able to muster.

''One of the doctors fell in love with me, he helped me escape and I didn't know why. He took me to a private house of his, and he told me he loved me. Trust me, I tried to leave, but it was as well protected as the school. After a few years I gave in... we had you, then Monique and Johanna. Your dad wanted to take all of you in for studies, but I wouldn't let him.

''He took Monique as a parting gift in the middle of the night...'' She stopped for a moment, choking on tears.

''I thought it was the end of it, but it wasn't. He injected Johanna with a cancerous bacteria one night when she was at her friends, and she was half dead a few months later. I thought I was losing her then, too.

''He came to me one night when Johanna was in the hospital. He said he could save her, if only he took her too the school. I eventually said yes, not knowing at the time that he had given it to her in the first place.

''A few weeks ago, before you where back, he came to my door. I let him in, since he could no longer harm my babies, because none where there. He was driven mad with grief, and he told me that he had injected you with a hormone that would eventually make you grow wings, and that he had given the cancer to Johanna. He got down on his knees and begged for forgiveness.''

A sob was heard from both ends on the phone.

I was too startled to cry. My mom... a mutant... and of all that, I only needed to know two things.

''W-who was he?'' I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

After a moment of a burning, heart-pounding silence, my mom answered. ''Doctor David Montgomery.''


End file.
